La dernière au courant
by Hotladykisses
Summary: Cinq personnes qui savaient avant Alicia.


**Titre original : The last to know**

**Auteur : damelola**

**Traducteur : hotladykisses (avec l'autorisation de l'auteur)**

**Spoilers :** 2x23

* * *

**1. **

Eh bien, naturellement, c'est Owen le premier au courant.

Il la somme de s'expliquer au sujet de la tequila que jamais auparavant on n'aurait trouvée chez elle. A chaque fois qu'il sort la bouteille, il demande qui a réussi à la convertir aux alcools forts. Quand Alicia détourne le sujet, ou refuse obstinément de répondre, Owen s'accroche tel un limier sur la piste d'un scandale. Il est clair que dans une autre vie, il a été paparazzi.

Kalinda passe déposer des dossiers, apportant avec elle l'un de leurs petits silences gênés. Lorsqu'elle prend congé, Alicia referme la porte derrière elle et entend le petit « hmmm » soupçonneux d'Owen.

Elle se contente de l'ignorer.

**2. **

Elles sont dans un quelconque bar louche où elles essaient de retrouver la trace d'un témoin potentiel, et Alicia s'inquiète tellement à l'idée de finir par ramasser un truc collant sur ses chaussures Jimmy Choo toutes neuves (elle s'est fait plaisir : un cadeau de divorce) qu'elle manque presque le commentaire du barman.

Tout en servant un _whisky sour_ à Kalinda et en les déshabillant du regard, il demande ce que boit sa « petite amie ».

Alicia rougit, bafouille, et demande un Coca light.

**3. **

Diane n'est pas du genre à faire une scène, à moins que ce ne soit pour prendre de manière retentissante la défense d'un client ou d'une cause. Peut-être est-ce pourquoi elle tire gentiment Alicia par la manche lorsqu'elles passent devant une salle de délibérations vide au tribunal.

« Travailler sur cette affaire avec Kalinda – ça ne va pas poser de problème ? » demande Diane, le visage indéchiffrable.

Alicia affiche son expression la plus neutre et fait non de la tête.

« Bien sûr que non. On a toujours bien travaillé ensemble. »

Diane a le mérite de ne pas exprimer une seule des pensées qui défilent dans ses yeux. Bien sûr, elle doit avoir entendu des choses, soupçonné des choses, parce que la discrétion ne va que jusqu'à un certain point. Ce fut une méchante brouille, et il faut beaucoup de temps ne serait-ce que pour revenir à un état proche de la normale.

« Si tu le dis. C'est juste que…

- Juste que quoi ? » rétorque Alicia. Et elle est frappée par la confiance dans sa voix qui défie sa patronne. (Elle en a fait du chemin, ma foi).

« As-tu vu la façon dont elle te regarde ? » demande Diane, assortissant sa remarque d'un sourire amical. Puis elle s'en va, dans un sillage de parfum légèrement épicé et de bijoux peu discrets choisis avec goût, laissant Alicia se demander ce qu'elle voulait insinuer au juste.

Cependant, Alicia a une affaire à plaider, et elle reprend le cours de sa journée.

**4. **

Will est toujours un problème pour elle, même si Alicia pense généralement cela dans le meilleur sens du terme. Au fil des années, ils ont eu leur part de conversations embarrassantes : ils sont partis chacun de leur côté après Georgetown, elle lui a demandé du travail ainsi qu'une sacrée faveur, sans parler des questions au sujet de messages sur sa boîte vocale. Tout cela fait pâle figure en regard du moment où Will surprend Alicia en train de contempler Kalinda depuis son bureau.

Kalinda est à l'extérieur, en train de bavarder avec une assistante juridique avec cet air désabusé qui est le sien. Alicia se demande s'il s'agit là d'une autre de ses conquêtes, ou si cette femme désire seulement être avec elle, à voir ses manières séductrices et sa façon d'empiéter sur l'espace personnel de Kalinda. Ce n'est qu'en réalisant qu'elle n'a pas entendu un seul mot de ce que vient de dire Will qu'Alicia pense à lui retourner son regard.

Il semble un instant confus. Au tribunal ou à la table des négociations, il est rare qu'il laisse transparaître ses émotions, mais il a toujours eu un faible pour Alicia. Elle s'efforce de trouver une bonne excuse, alors qu'elle ferait sans doute mieux de faire mine de rien, et à cet instant Will semble parvenir à une sorte de résolution.

« Tu sais que tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois heureuse, n'est-ce pas ? » Il lui pose la question avec une grande sincérité, et Alicia en est touchée. Il y a des mois qu'ils ont décidé d'un commun accord qu'il était préférable de ne plus reparler de cette nuit, qu'il ne valait pas la peine actuellement de bouleverser toute leur vie pour cela. Quelque part en chemin, Alicia a cessé de désirer davantage.

« Bien sûr que je le sais. C'est ce que je te souhaite aussi. » répond Alicia, méfiante, attendant la chute.

« Alors vas-y, fonce. » dit-il, avec un signe de tête vers la réception à présent déserte. Ce n'est que plus tard qu'Alicia réalise combien ce geste a dû lui coûter.

**5. **

Alicia est dans les toilettes des associés (bien qu'elle ne fasse pas partie des associés, mais c'était l'endroit tranquille le plus proche) lorsque Kalinda se glisse dans la pièce derrière elle. Elles se regardent calmement dans l'immense miroir qui surplombe les lavabos de marbre gris, leurs yeux sombres reflètent les lumières tamisées de la pièce. Alicia est justement en train de penser qu'elles sont belles, debout côte à côte, lorsque Kalinda se décide à parler.

« Je ne peux pas croire que je ne m'en sois pas aperçue jusqu'à présent. » C'est ainsi qu'elle commence, car les mots de Kalinda ne sont jamais directs. Par contre, sa batte de base-ball…

« De quoi tu ne t'étais pas aperçue ? » demande Alicia tout en se lavant de nouveau les mains histoire de faire quelque chose. Elle ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi elle s'est enfuie de la salle de conférence ainsi, à part qu'il commençait vraiment à faire chaud là-dedans. C'est presque dommage que Jackie ne soit pas dans les parages pour suggérer que c'est un symptôme de la ménopause.

« Tu es en train de tomber amoureuse de moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kalinda ne cille même pas en disant cela. Révéler son adresse est pour elle le summum de l'intimité, mais accuser quelqu'un d'être amoureux est apparemment naturel. Alicia commenterait sèchement en demandant comment _au fait_ Kalinda peut affirmer cela, si elle n'était pas en train de ressentir à ce moment précis quelque chose qui ressemble soit à une attaque, soit à une crise de panique.

Car à cet instant, elle comprend les regards entendus, les questions lourdes de sens des quelques derniers mois. Cela explique ses rougissements, sa maladresse, sa confusion. Elle comprend pourquoi il a été si facile de pardonner à Kalinda pour Peter (alors qu'elle ne peut ni ne veut lui pardonner à lui).

Elle ouvre la bouche pour tout nier –pour formuler le contre-argument que son cerveau d'avocate s'efforce déjà de trouver – et découvre que rien de tel ne veut sortir.

« Je… »

« Chut. » l'interrompt Kalinda. « Contente-toi… de ne pas en parler. De ne pas l'analyser. Je me suis seulement dit que tu devrais savoir… que je sais. »

A présent, Alicia est incapable de regarder Kalinda, pas même son reflet. Elle est sûre d'avoir l'air d'une idiote, à contempler les gouttes d'eau qui restent sur le lavabo comme si elles détenaient la réponse à tous les mystères de la vie.

« Kalinda. » commence Alicia, réunissant juste assez de courage pour se retourner et faire face à son amie. Kalinda anticipe son geste, se rapproche en deux pas, faisant rapidement claquer les talons de ses sempiternelles bottes. « Kalinda… »

Mais Kalinda ne veut pas qu'elle parle. Kalinda le lui fait très, très clairement comprendre.

Kalinda l'embrasse, et _vraiment_, cela ne dérange pas Alicia.

Et c'est alors qu'Alicia réalise ce que tout le monde semble savoir. Dieu merci, Kalinda a été assez futée pour le lui faire remarquer.


End file.
